


I know that you are not my type (still I fall)

by starrylance



Series: who's gonna mend these white fences [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Possibly Pre-Slash, Soft Boys, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, kageyama loves milk, laying under the sun, no vending machine has been harmed in the process of writing this, soft, you'll get cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylance/pseuds/starrylance
Summary: It started like this.Two eyes meeting for the thousandth time, probably, hands laid bare on the grass beneath their bodies, Kageyama’s back against the hard bark of the oak that grew silently at the entrance of Karasuno High.or, in which i don't torture my boys but give them happy, fuzzy feelings.no need to read the other works in the serie to understand this.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: who's gonna mend these white fences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	I know that you are not my type (still I fall)

**Author's Note:**

> hello y'all, how are you doing? 
> 
> i have managed to finish alive all my online classes. yay. 
> 
> this is third in a series but you can totally read it as a standalone. it's just pointless fluff, my boys enjoying themselves and life as it comes. 
> 
> i hope you like it. as usual, english isn't my first language so please be kind. any constructive criticism is welcomed! thank you.

It started like this.

Two eyes meeting for the thousandth time, probably, hands laid bare on the grass beneath their bodies, Kageyama’s back against the hard bark of the oak that grew silently at the entrance of Karasuno High. The sun was high in the blue sky, shining brightly on Miyagi, no clouds seen anywhere. A kind wind blew softly, and it whistled gently in his ears. It sounded like a song. The air was sweet but not unbearably so, and Kageyama could taste it on his tongue. He didn’t know how come he had never paid attention to it before. His hair fell messily on his face and half covered it, making it difficult to see clearly, his sight only partial, but what little his eyes were able to gaze upon they soaked up, thirsty.

The grass tickled slightly his palms and unconsciously his fingers dug down, into the ground, knowing that he would later find dirt under his nails, but couldn’t bringing himself to care. The soil, cool and mildly humid, staining his otherwise always cleaned hands, felt almost a blessing to him.

He felt warm. He, who was always cold, a chest with no treasure and a map with no direction, felt warm. Sated.

It was something so unfamiliar to be kind of scary.

Beside him there was Hinata. He was lying down, one arm across his forehead, another under his tangled hair, a mess of orange curls that under the sun seamed weaved with red and gold, bright streaks of light. One knee bent, the other leg stretched with ease. He had removed his shoes, so his feet were naked. Kageyama could hear his breath coming in little huffs.

He was basking under the sun.

_He looks really comfortable,_ Kageyama thought, and he couldn’t find a reason why he should have not. Even he was feeling that.

In the early afternoon it seemed pretty impossible not to enjoy what life decided to give them.

Not to enjoy life.

_I wish it could last forever._

*****

It started like this.

Lunch break.

Kageyama had stomped out of the classroom and strode (“ _I don’t stride!”_ he had squeaked out once, and Hinata had given a look that said, ‘ _are you really serious_ ’. They had begun fighting, as usual, and Kageyama had ended up losing, as usual, to the other. “ _You totally stride, Yamayama. Just accept it_.”. Kageyama had proceeded to stride every time he could, just to annoy Hinata, not because it was the way he walked, _absolutely not._ ) to the vending machine. He had paused there, unsure about which brand of milk he should get.

_Do I have enough money for the Keiji carton?_

It was the most expensive one, but also his favorite.

He tried to calculate how much pocket money he had left.

A frown unsettled his face.

Someone a few steps away from him muttered, “Is he going to punch the machine?”. A male voice answered the first one. “I hope not, I wanted to get some yogurt.”

Kageyama frowned even more. Damn math.

_I should just get the cheap one,_ he decided, nodding to himself.

As he hit the button, he started to hear steps hitting the ground loudly. He looked up. Somebody was running on the halls. He sighed.

_I hope the principle won’t get too mad when he gets them._

Not that he cared.

Then.

“ _Ka_ \- “

What.

“- _ge_ \- “

Kageyama squinted his eyes. A small, tiny ball was rolling towards him. No, it was not a ball. It was just a short person.

It looked kinda familiar, _thou_ -

“- _ya_ \- “

Now that the person was closer to him, he could see something orange approaching him quickly. _Oh, no,_ he thought.

“- _ma_!”

Kageyama simply step aside, just in time to avoid an overexcited Hinata crashing into him. He ended up crashing into the vending machine, though. Oh, _well_.

He scowled. “I hope you haven’t broken anything, dumbass,” he said drily. Meanwhile Hinata managed to not fall and possibly hurt himself – but, thinking about it, it would take way more than a fall to break the dumbass’ head. His skull was way too thick to crack.

“I’m fine,” Hinata panted, out of breath but otherwise unharmed. “I’m fine.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Mean, Kageyama, mean. Where are your manners?”

“I don’t accept that from you, who just a minute ago was running on the halls. Or did you forget it already? Maybe you have hit your head.”

Hinata waved his hand in front of Kageyama’s face. He slapped it away.

“That was all in the past, Kageyama- _kun_. Don’t hold grudges,” he chipped, his tone _way_ too happy for Kageyama’s liking.

_Ugh._ He was already sporting a headache.

  
“What has made you so excited, dumbass?”

The other shrugged. “It’s a fine morning, isn’t it?” he said smiling widely. Kageyama batted his eyelids twice. Yes, it had been a good day so far, the first one in a week. It had rained all the weekend and he had to admit that having a sunny day was not so bad after all those gloomy days. Still, could the weather affect Hinata so much?

He simply raised an eyebrow. Hinata’s cheeks pinked and he pouted. “It’s a perfectly good reason for being happy.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I could read it all over your face.”

All of a sudden, Hinata grabbed his sleeve and started to walk away, dragging him behind him. “Oi,” he called out, “stop pulling me.” He freed himself with a jerk. Oh, well, he _tried_ to, but Hinata’s grip was stronger than it had looked.

He didn’t stop walking.

“Just come with me, _Bakayama_.”

“ _Eh_?!”

*****

It started like this.

One boy leading the other.

Until they were both under a big crooked tree with almost no leaves left on its branches and a few holes on the bark, probably inhabited by small bugs and worms.

“Here,” Hinata said, and went on and flopped down with a fluid and kind of graceful movement. Like all the strings of his body had been cut without any warning and Hinata could do nothing but let gravity take hold on him.

Kageyama hummed, not having really anything to say, and clumsily sat on the ground. He grimaced as his butt touched the wet-ish grass. Next to him Hinata’s laughter rang clear and, for a single second, maybe even less, an extension of time so little that he could have imagined it, Kageyama’s heart leaped in his chest. Only a ‘ _boom’_ of too much, nothing more.

Only a beat out of rhythm.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, but his words held no bite in them.

He did his best to avoid looking at Hinata, who had the same smile on his face he once had when seeing the first stem of the plant Sugawara- _san_ had brought to the volleyball match one time (just a pot with some seeds in it) – Hinata had begged the senior to let him take care of it.

It had been a surprise for everyone, who had _not-so-secretly_ betted on how many days it would take for the poor plant to die before it was even born at all (Kageyama had declared that, maximum two days, the shorter boy would come crying to Sugawara, having broken the pot), when a week and half later Hinata had brought the very much alive plant to practice so that they could all admire its first leaf. The boy had initially grinned, but later his smile had dimmed – no, not dimmed, more like morphed, _melted_ into something softer, his eyes fond.

Kageyama could feel his cheeks turning pink. _Stop it,_ he told himself.

He relaxed his body, finding a new position. When he had found a more comfortable one, he settled down and let out a deep breath.

Inside him, something uncoiled.

The gaping hole in his chest filled with light.

*****

It started like this.

With light.


End file.
